Heyo I am back with New character
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Heyo I am back with New character 43 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 5 months ago I am doing an impromptu form so if I miss anything inform me in comments. I don't have my computer (it is being fixed) so wish me luck. Name: Mirdona Ampora Favorite Quote/ Age: "A woman never reveals her age, heathen." Race: formerly human and turned in to a vampire Nicknames: Midnight Height: 6 feet Weight: 160 pounds Single Personality: Mirdona can be described as ice cold to seemingly everyone, but over time she does warm up. She is pretty reserved about herself and likes to observe and over analyze others. She picks up on the littlest details and tends to come to conclusions too quickly. She is open minded and willing to accept the new ages. When people are persistant she can be a tad rude or just cruel to others in general when the mood strikes. She gets particular cruel when she is hungry or starting to. Mirdona cares about others and hides it unless the moment demands for her to protect those she deems worthy. She is slow to warm to people and tends to also shit herself away with her noise in a book. Her weakness in her through her outer hell is books. Bring up literature and that will get her going. She is very intelligent and sophisticated being respectful (well trying to be) and demanding respect in turn. She wishes to deny her past and keep moving forward and hates bringing it up. Mirdona does what must be done even if she must hurt others. When she gets angry or drunk she slips in to a french accent. She also is quite sarcastic. Field of study: Hematology Backstory: Born three hundred years ago along the eastern border of France. She grew up in a simple village and born to a farmer. One night while checking the fields with her husband they were attacked by a vampire, and she was turned and in her hunger killed her brother needing food. This was when she was in her twenties. Seeing what she had done she left her daughter and son behind and never came back. Throwing away her old name she began a quest to discover her powers and to control herself. She learned over the centuries to control herself and educated herself along the way. She has done many terrible things and caused countless desths in fits of loosing control. She has also neen studying blood and it's qualities over the centuries as well of all animals. Now she is london hearing of a Society that may help her find more anwsers. Appearance: Long black hair that ends at her waist and she commonly wears dark clothing such as purples, blacks, grays, and these can be from a suit to a dress. Although it is normally a suit. She has pale skin and glowing red eyes along with bags under them. Abilities: Mirdona has discovered that she can turn in to a bat, can bend the shadows to her will and manipulate and travel in them; she has hieghtened senses, an intolerance to sunlight (she can be in it but she always gets severe sun burns and deathly sick when overexposed), she can also create illusions, turn others in to vampires, has high rengeneration out of the sun, hieghtened physical abilities, hypnosis, can turn in to a demonic form (not necessarily bat looking fully, but has bat like attributes. Will draw) and becomes more powerful at night. She can use her abilities but she can't control them. What Else should I know: Some blood types get her drunk which are o negative, a negative, and b negative. Mirdona had her hood up as the sun was just setting and she approached the ornate doors to the Society of Arcane scientist's. It had taken her four days to find this building, which admittedly shouldn't have taken so long, but she was here at last. Finally some anwsers to the questions that were never anwsered were at her finger tips Drawing in a breath Mirdona reached out and knocked. Her knocking sounded like someone slamming the door knocker with extreme force. "Oh will I be a bat's uncle of course," She said glaring. Angry at herself. Her hair was draped on either shoulder and her thin frame was in a purple suit that she purchased from a kind-hypnotized- shopkeep. She had a trunk resting beside her. Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest − Avatar Dr. de Lezo • 5 months ago • edited ( The smell of freshly blooming flowers surrounds the building, a warmth lingering in the slightly less heavy air as hands absentmindedly unfolded articles of clothing. The night was looming near, spring even nearer. Almost like home. It had been an eventful holiday season, bittersweet as he recalled the joy he shared celebrating with his family ...and the part of him he'd left behind Henry had sworn he'd be fine, insisted he earned the time off with all the trauma having passed, with everything that had happened... 12 Roses, a song he'd written just for her, the apology for his sin against them The dancing lights and lively music still clung to his memory, savory foods still teasingly on his tongue, but returning to the Society felt a little like a letting out breath he'd been holding a little too long. His heart fluttered as he considered the promises he brought with his return. The man supposed that maybe there was more to this place the met the eye- -He was startled out of his musing by furious knocking The voice was muffled, the expression curious. A bat's uncle? The double doors open suddenly to reveal a slender, but well built gentleman- a Navy officer, if the uniform were any indicator. His would-be mocha skin glows under the sunlight with a dull bluish hue that could only really stand out against the sunny golds of a fellow Latino. Dark circles sit under unusually bright caramel eyes. Something else glistens along his cheek bone. Glitter? The air is suddenly enhanced with the underscore of pork. Is something burning? The gentleman takes a step back, their silhouette engulfed by the shade of the massive building- darkened early for the evening slumberers. She's greeted by a clear steely Tenor voice, noticeably laced with a Spanish accent. ) Hola! Welcome to the Society for Arcane Sciences Señorita! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. de Lezo • 5 months ago Mirdona took in the appearance and the smells the man brought with him and the sent of pork made her want to throw up. She hid any discomfort with a gentle smile and the only glow in the darkness was her unsettling red eyes. The glow illuminated pale skin hidden in the shadows along with ebony hair. "Hello. Thank you for the welcome." She decided not to be straight to her point and let the conversation play out. Her trunk was partially hidden by her cloak but still visible nonetheless. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago • edited ( The man gestures delicately to the grandiose interior ) But of course, we are a place of science!, anyone who wishes to learn is a friend of ours! Speaking of which, if I may ask, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit to our humble abode? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. de Lezo • 5 months ago "I wish to become a resident to further my research," Mirdona said noticing the clutter and she could feel her inner organizer screaming. She still had that smile on her face that didn't show what lay underneath. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Well! then we certainly wish to help you! ( he places a hand to his chin ) our founder is currently out and about, but something tells me he won't mind us helping out a fellow scientist. ( The man steps aside slowly ) After all, I don't see any harm in a little consulta ( he winks ) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. de Lezo • 5 months ago "Happy to hear you are so open," Mirdona said noticing the wink and thinking: oh is he really going to hit on me? She picked up her trunk and stepped inside. 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago ( He gently closes the doors behind her) But of course! We are here to educate the masses and protect the unconventional from, well, the masses. It would be unkind to turn a fellow scientist away! Speaking of which, what kind of science are you researching señorita? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr. de Lezo • 5 months ago "Hematology," Mirdona replied simply as she looked over at the man. She removed her hood and revealed her face. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago ((Here is the full Character Sheet ^-^: What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago (I will edit the description soon then.) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 5 months ago Faint bickering could be heard from behind the door, some distance into the main hall, and save for the odd word or two, not at all in English. The most recognizable word came from the lower of the two voices ("feather-brained"), while a slightly higher and harsher voice simply laughed as if they were doing their best impression of a flock of ravens taking flight. The man who opened the door was, in a word, tall. In a few more words, he was similarly attired to Mirdona, every inch of skin from a wide-brimmed hat to a deep green scarf to his pinstriped suit and leather gloves covered by the clothes he wore. Unlike Mirdona, however, he did not have red eyes, but a single green-gold one, the other hidden by a strange hybrid of eyepatch and monocle as the man offered a smile that crinkled the corners of that visible eye. "Welcome to the Society of Arcane Sciences. How might I help you this evening?" His voice was low and spoke of a great deal of time spent in Italy, but there was a hint of some Slavic language curling the consonants in his low tenor. A question belonging to the harsher voice from before came, and was subsequently ignored in favor of paying attention to the matter at hand. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago • edited "Good evening. I would like to take refuge here to study my field," Mirdona told him. She took in his appearance and the situation before her. The arguing she heard acutely due to her heightened senses. She had a smile that was one of the few signs of when she was human. She never showed her teeth though during her smiles out of habit really. She adjusted her cloak as she spoke to him and made sure it covered her out of habit and so her hands had something to do. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago (( sorry for the delay! It's been a very long, very tiring couple of days. )) Richard nodded, the sound of a set of footsteps drawing closer only to halt on the staircase. A man with olive skin and dark, feather-like hair with clothes trimmed and colored to match stood in silence, mouth set into a grim line that didn't at all match the earlier mirth in his laughter. Red eyes glittered like jewels lit by flames in the dark, and they knew intimately the signs of a vampire, having once been one himself. Uncaring of the consequence, he melted downward into shadow and disappeared from sight and sense alike. Richard, for his part, was unaware of this, the events having transpired in the length of his pause before he spoke. "Certainly. You would not be the first to do so. Have you a letter of invitation from one of the co-founders, or will you be petitioning them come dawn?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago • edited Mirdona was too focused on what she just witnessed to pay attention. Another vampire -no- he didn't feel like one. A former? There is a cure? She never thought of finding a cure for her ailment. She just accepted what she become and focused on mastering it. She always thought that once that had happened she would find a cure for herself. That thought long ago left her mind as the desires of her new state demanded her attention. Once she registered he spoke and the other man left beyond her senses she focused on him. "I apologize. I will be petitioning them as I do not possess an invitation. Till then I do not have another place to sleep. Just place me in a temporary area for the night. If you don't mind my request for a temporary residence in till my time too petition." Mirdona told him. (It's fine!) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "Not at all a problem, signora. As I have said, yours is far from an unusual situation." Richard gave Mirdona a reassuring smile and opened the door further. "Do come in. I am Doctor Richard Prince, by the way. I believe I know of a room where we might put you up for the evening. Do you require help with your luggage?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "Thank you and no not at all," Mirdona said hoisting up her luggage with ease and stepping inside. "Happy to hear my situation isn't uncommon here at least." Although she knew her situation fully wasn't common. Infact it was the opposite on the opposite end of the spectrum of normal. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "I feel as though 'uncommon' is merely the state of being common, in such a building as this. I find it rather fascinating--and comforting, in truth." A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he closed the door behind him and turned to face his unknown companion once more. "Do you have a preference as to what floor you would like to stay on, signora?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "No I do not," Mirdona told him smiling as she walked. "I agree with you," she sighed. Her normality was others insanity. It all depended on preference as she waited for him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago • edited "Good to hear--that mindset will serve you well!" For his own ease, he led her up only one flight of stairs and to the nearest hallway he could find; it was one of those days where pins and needles ran up his arms and legs, occasionally biting into some deeper pain as the mood struck. Irritating, more than anything, but it didn't make for being a terribly great host. That said, naturally his outward countenance was perfectly composed as he spoke. He'd been raised far better than that. "You mentioned you came to study your field. Might I inquire as to what that may be while we travel?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "Hematology," Mirdona answered him observing the hallway around her and she observed her guide. She noticed his composure and that he kept himself relatively hidden and concealed from the world. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Richard gave an understanding nod. "A more organic mechanism than the ones I study, to be certain, though I am sure there are perhaps structural similarities if one were of the mind to look for them..." His expression and voice both trailed off into silence for a moment as his thoughts grew ideas and ran away on them. After a moment, he shook his head and offered an apologetic smile. "May I ask what the particular applications of your research are? I understand if you do not wish to share--in a building full of academics, I have long since become aware of how deeply people care for their research. It is simply as I said, I have very little experience with your field of study and find myself intrigued." Around another corner and past another display, and he cast a fleeting though for the cluttered nature of the building that was as delightful as it was a nuisance. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "I do not mind. I study the blood and have discovered different types of it that I wish to further my understanding of," Mirdona told him smiling as she listened to him. "What do you study?" She asked wondering what it could be. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "Geology both natural and unnatural, metallurgy, and engineering, for the most part," Richard said as his expression turned wry, "Which, as I said, is quite the opposite of your field." He hummed softly, footsteps silent as the hallway turned to carpeted flooring. "Have you been studying long? We have quite the run of levels of professionalism, so I will admit once more to curiosity and again apologize if it pries too terribly." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "That is an interesting field and range of study. I have been studying for a long time. Very long and that is all I will say," Mirdona said refraining from giving any hint of herself to anyone. She needed to gather more information before she decided to give her dark secrets to anyone. "That is fine to ask." 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago A tilt of the head was all Richard answered with, eyes catching on an empty placard at the end of this particular hallway. As they reached the door, he paused to step beside it and gestured towards it with a sweeping motion. "I do believe this room is without an occupant. Is there anything more I may be able to help you with before the night draws to a close?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "Perhaps where I should go to become a permanent resident in the morning?" Mirdona asked as she stood in front of the door and looked to him. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "Ah! My apologies. I would suggest visiting our day manager, Dr. Helen Jekyll- no relation to the co-founder of the same surname, mind. She assists Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Lanyon with the running of this wonderful Society, and would be glad to pass on word to them regarding a time to meet with you." Richard gave a small bow that was more a tilt of his head, offering a final polite smile. "If there is nothing else, I will bid you a good evening, Signora..." A slow blink, then a chuckle. "Forgive me, I seemed to have forgotten to ask for your name." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago "Mirdona Ampora. Thank you. I shall locate her in the morning. You have been a wonderful help. I hope to see more of you if I remain," Mirdona said opening the door and setting her trunk down. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "A pleasure to meet you, Signora Ampora. Should you keep hours like this frequently, it is almost inevitable that we shall meet again." His single green-gold eye glittered with some inscrutable emotion as he dipped his head again. "Until such a time as that, I bid you farewell, and welcome to the Society." With a graceful turn of his heel and near-silent (even with Midora's heightened senses) footsteps, Richard rounded the corner of the hallway and was gone, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 5 months ago Mirdona watched him go and walked in to the room and shut the door and began to unpack her belongings as she strung together her defense to stay. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago ((aaahhhhh, I know I should probably wait for Floyd to finish coming back to the Society before hopping in and greeting someone, but I'm feeling overeager in this Chili's tonight)) Floyd had been wandering through the foyer, plate of pot roast in one hand and his journal tucked under the other arm. Supper was winding down for the night, but he still felt crowded in the main dining hall. That was how he found himself shuffling along the tiles floor of the grand showroom, the giant Leviathan skeleton hanging ominously above his head. He was looking for a quiet alcove to sit in and eat, maybe get some drawing done, when he heard the sharp banging on the front door. He looked around furtively, but there was no one else around to answer the door. He gulped; he'd never welcomed someone to the Society before, but it looked like now would be the moment. He adjusted his brown jacket, suddenly self-conscious about the ratty state of his clothes. He had yet to get some new ones, but he was more preoccupied with his studies. And drawing. Lots of drawing. Pushing his dark hair out of his face with his wrist, still holding onto his plate, he went over and finagled the door open. It took a moment, but he finally managed, and held it open with his shoulder as he peeked through to the outside. "H-hello?" he said, looking up into the shadowed face of the newcomer. "How can, uh, how can I help you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago (That is fine!) Mirdona straightened and bowed with a swooping flourish and elegance that she had gained over her long life. Not a single bit of skin was shown as she wore gloves and long sleeves. She rose and said in a gentle voice, "good evening. I am a researcher seeking this institute's shelter to help further myself without the world's judgemental eye." She had an odd accent. It was a mixture if french, english, and several others combined in to one that made her voice heavy and draw on. The one thing that stood out in the shadows of her hood were her red eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Floyd inched out from behind the door just a hair, until he saw her eyes. His first instinct was to scream and slam the door, but he'd seen plenty of weird looking people at the society so far, and he reigned in the impulse. Just because she looked scary, didn't mean she was. "Well, we uh, probably have a room you could stay in," he stammered, looking down at the plate in his hand. "We have food, too... I'm not, I'm not sure I should let you in, though. I don't know if, if I'm allowed." He would have to ask someone, someone with more influence in the Society. There was a process for these things, he thought. He couldn't remember. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago "Well I have all the time to wait in till a superior is retrieved or the proper process is filled in. What is your name?" Mirdona asked simply and curiously. She understood that there had to be a process to accepting new members. She tried to make a good first impression and she hoped she wasn't too frightening. She did notice his fear and knew she did fail in part in her goal. "Although perhaps you could allow me in to the foyer? It would look rather strange for me to stand out here with a trunk." 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "Oh! Yeah that, that would probably be okay." He grinned bashfully, pushing the door open a bit wider. "A-and my name's Floyd. Floyd Fletcher. 'S nice to meet you." He noticed the trunk at her feet. "Do you, do you need help with carrying your stuff in?" He bent over awkwardly, setting his plate and journal on the ground just inside the doorway and nudging them further out of the way with his foot. His food was probably getting cold but that was fine. He had a duty now! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago "I am Mirdona Ampora and no there is no need for assistance," Mirdona told him shaking her hand for him to step aside as she easily picked up the trunk. "Please step aside," she told him waiting for him to move to she could walk in. She had a friendly smile as she looked at him. She was glad he was so enthused. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago "Mir-Mirdona, that's a pretty name," Floyd murmured as he pushed the door as wide as it could go, stepping into the cobblestones of the front stoop to do so. He realized starkly that he'd forgotten his shoes somewhere, and the beginning of the night's chill bit into his feet. "So what do you, what do you study, Miss Mirdona?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "I like birds, wanna uh, study them 'n make things like them to fly. Like machines. Mist- Doctor Lewis told me 's called bio- biotet- uh, bi-o-tech-no-lo-gy." It took him a moment of concentration to sound out the word, but he flushed with pride when he managed. He'd remembered it, and that was a first. ((Sorry about the delay, work yesterday was rough then my car broke down. Replies today are probs gonna be a bit scarce, as I have to go out and middle through the process of getting a new car now :( I hate adulting sometimes)) 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago • edited (That is fine! I perfectly understand. If I gotta make another part to this than I gotta make another part. Adulting isn't fun.) "Thank you and I study Hematology or the study of blood," Mirdona told him carrying in her trunk and noticing his struggle with the word and took note of it. "You have an interesting line of study Mr. Fletcher," she was being honest. Although she could fly she could remember what felt like a long lost dream of wishing she could fly like a bird far far away from her farm. She had a fond smile as she recalled what she now thought as a childish memory. "I am glad someone is trying to replicate the sensation of flight. We are always striving to find new ways to travel," She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Floyd flushed, a mix of proud and embarrassed as Mirdona called him 'Mister'. He'd never been given the title before, his young appearance and mannerisms making him seem about five years younger. It wasn't like he tried to seem mature, but it still felt kinda nice. But definitely weird. He'd explore that more later though. "You study blood?" he asked, eyes wide. He made an over-exaggerated face, letting the door swing shut behind him. He picked up his plate of food - long gone cold - and trot ahead of her towards one of the hallways. "Blood is gross. It's sticky and smells funny and hurts when it's not, not inside your body like it's 'spose to. But that's cool, lots'a people here study things that look, uh, gross. Like dead bodies and weird animals and ghosts 'n stuff. So that's cool, I guess." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago "Well blood may be that but it also possesses the ability to save lives. Blood transfusions when done properly can increase the chance of a person living from an accident or surgery. There is a beautiful and hidehous side to everything. You have to be willing to see it," Mirdona told him calmly. She had learned manners and to show others respect so she thought nothing of her gesture. Mirdona still held her trunk now not on her should but under one arm. Which would be just as much of a problem trying to navigate in this nightmare inducing foyer. She could probably spend twenty years trying to clean and organize it. Nothing maee sense to her. Cabinets filled with potions mixed in with poisons. She get that they may have been just on display but the impracticality of the displays made her annoyed. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago Floyd stuttered in his step, before ducking his head and continuing, knowing his way across the cluttered room without having to look. "S-Sorry, Miss Mirdona. I didn't, I didn't mean to say that. Or, uh, t-to say it like that. People used to, use to tell me birds were weird and that I-I was weird for, for like birds but, but, but here we're cool and everyone is, they're nice and it's okay that I like birds and you, you like blood the same way I like birds a-and you study it and everyone's nice here so I'm, uh, I'm sorry I said blood was gross." At this point they had made their way across the foyer and up a set of stairs, to one of the many residential hallways. Floyd distracted himself by reading the names on the plaques, looking for a vacant room she could use temporarily. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago "It is quite alright. No need for apologies. I understand that people can be quite squeamish about blood and it's presence outside the body. People can fear almost everything on this earth. You are entitled to your opinions and I my own," Mirdona informed noting his insecure nature and his reaction to what he deemed a mistake. She looked around the halls and noticed that the residential halls were cluttered. Seemingly a running theme. Some things belonging to the scientists were outside the rooms forming a entry tunnel it seemed in to their rooms. She walked along behind him taking note of everything around her and the rooms with plaques of who resided in them. 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago ((real life suuuuucks)) Nodding, and feeling only slightly off about the whole ordeal, Floyd pulled to a stop in front of a door with a plaque that simply read 'Guest'. "I think, I think you'll be good here until we can, until you can talk with Mis- Doctor Jekyll," he said. "But there's a-a bed, and a closet, and a dresser, and, and stuff. You should be good for the night." He looked down at his plate, thumb rubbing across the ceramic. He didn't really know what else to say, what was protocol during this kind of thing. Did he just leave her be, and let her seek out the good doctor in the morning? Did he go and get Doctor Jekyll and explain the situation? Did he get one of the other, more accessible Lodgers? He didn't know, and he tried to force down his mounting anxiety. "If you, if you need anything, I'm just down the hall," he explained, nodding his head further down the hallway. "Don't have a shiny plaque yet, disappeared for awhile and wasn't, wasn't here long enough before to get one, but I got feather's on my door and I painted my name on, on a, a paper, so you can see." 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy